


No I'm not angry. I just wish you told me

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron is a good brother, Angry Aaron, Confused Aaron, F/M, Gordon Livesy (mention), Multi, Scared Liv, The Dingles - Freeform, Upset Liv, mobile phones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: When cleaning Liv's room Aaron finds a phone which isn't hers. When he shows it to Cain who unlocks it. Aaron is met with a shocking discovery. Hes about to lose it until belle comes in and tells him the truth.





	No I'm not angry. I just wish you told me

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when watching something on TV. Hope you enjoy..
> 
> Mentions of Gordon x

Liv had finally got to school! After a battle with Aaron and Robert she finally gave in and decided to go even though she didn't want to.

Aaron decided to clean her room as she didnt do it the day before. He rolled his eyes at how much of a mess it was but smiled when she saw a picture of him, Robert and Liv in Wales on her bedside table.

He cleaned it all up and hoovered it when he was changing her bedding something fell out of her pillow. Aaron picked it up and saw it was a phone? "Whose phone is it?" He thought. "It can't be Liv's because she's got hers."

He switched it on and saw the background it was of a little girl and he dad. He thought Liv stole it! He tried to unlock it but had no luck so he took it downstairs hoping Robert would.

When he got downstairs Robert kissed him and asked if he was ok. He said he was "Rob? Do you know how to unlock  
Phones?" "Nah?" Robert said "Why baby? You ok" "Yh I'm fine but this was unders Liv's bed?"

He showed the phone to Robert who didn't know whose it was and neither did the Dingles. "Give it here lad!" Cain said and Aaron gave him the phone. "It's pretty new and in good condition." Adam and Vic said "But if it's new then why would Liv have it?" "Not sure Cain spoke leave it with me." And he walked out.

Aaron sat down on Robert's lap and signed "Hey gorgeous it's ok. We're gonna deal with it don't worry baby boy." He kissed Aaron on the cheek and held him tight.

Cain came back an hour later with the phone unlocked "Well whose it?"  
Aaron asked. "Don't know mate haven't switched it on yet." Cain switched it on. When the phone came on it went straight to messages.

Aaron saw it and wished he didn't! Liv was texting some random man! He read the first message...

"Hey x I miss you so much. I wish you were here. I'm so scared sometimes and can't cope. Can't wait to see you again. Thank god Aaron doesn't know if he did he would lose it. It's better this way no one can tell me off for talking to you. Got to go x love..."

Aaron switched the phone off and threw it! He felt his blood boil. He wanted to kill whoever his sister was sending these messages to. Everyone else especially Robert was shocked!

They all sat in silence until Belle came in. "Hiya! You all alright?" No one spoke. Belle took the phone of Aaron and said "Ah good you found it then? Where was it?" "In Liv's room!" Aaron hissed.

"Finally she was worried sick!" "Hang on a minute?" Cain looked at Belle "You knew?" "Of course I knew!" "Then why the hell didn't you tell us?" Victoria screamed.

Belle was confused! "Hang on a minute! Why are you guys angry?" "Because!" Aaron hissed "My little sister has been texting some random bloke saying she misses him!" Belle laughed at him. "Oh my god! Aaron! If you read the messages properly. You would know that Liv is texting Gordon!" "What?"  
Aaron was speechless.

"Yes!" Belle laughed. "I told her to. She misses him. And the other day I saw her at the graveyard at 3:00 in the morning so I told her instead of sleeping there up text him. It's easier and better for her."

Aaron was so mad at himself. Just then Liv came in and took one look at everyone to know that they knew. She took the phone and went up to Aaron who just hugged her tight.

"Liv. I'm so sorry." She looked at him in shock. "Your not angry!" "No Liv I'm not! I just wished you told me!" She held on tightly and nodded. "I promise next yoke I will."

Robert took them both in his arms and smiled. He had his family. And if Liv wanted to keep texting Gordon. Well that was her choice as long as it made her happy no one minded..

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx


End file.
